Life's Chance at Something other Than Friendship
by FallenRosePettals
Summary: The Vocaloid "Family" doesn't Get along AT ALL.. One day Master has had enough of this pointless bullshit, And gives each of them a magical star.."What The fuck is THIS!" (Sorry there are lots of pairs in this not just Rin and Len)
1. Chapter 1

It was morning. And Rin Kagamine, Vocaliod #2 has woken up.

Rin P.O.V

I woke up and looked around, My head was pounding from the night before. Miku was fighting over Kaito with Kaiko. I Obviously had to break it up or else Len would have to, then he would get all pissy and everything. Well while I was trying to break it up Miku attacked me and sort of attacked me with her leek.

That was a great night….honestly I don't know what happened after that. I just suddenly woke up in my room. I hope everything is all right. And that no one else got hurt. Or else I'd have to bring out my fucking Roada Rora.

I pulled the blankets off of me and sat up on my bed. "Ughh.." I got up and walked to my bathroom lazily. Once I got in I opened the medicine cabinet and looked for the asprin. "God Dammit. Miku probably borrowed my asprin without asking." I said quietly to myself as I closed the medicine cabinet door, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I heard my door to my room open slowly. I walked out to see Len standing there confused, then up to look at me. "Oh, There you are I got a bit worried." Len said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "What are you doing here? Why did I suddenly end up on my bed?" Len stopped and looked at me. "You passed out after you took those hits from Miku and Kaiko so I took them both out and brought you up to your room." Len said as he sat down on my bright orange bed. He then grabbed a Len Plushie that He got me when we were 7.

"Is That alright with you?. He laughed nervously as he held the plushie close to him. I sighed. "Yeah, it's fine." then I thought of something. "Hey, where are the three of them?" "I sent them to Teto for a few hours so they wouldn't wake you up or bother you for when you did wake up." Len said. I nodded in agreement. "Do you want breakfast?" He asked. I lokked down and nodded a bit shyly.

Len got up and put The plushie Len right by Plushie Rin and I smiled. Len was sweet.

Len P.O.V

I walked downstairs to the kitchen with Rin and opened the door for her. Once we got in the kitchen I looked through the fridge and Drawers for something to make.. But I couldn't find anything. "Um Rin-Chan, What..Would you want to eat?" I looked over at Rin and I saw her start thinking. "I honestly don' know, actually.." I sighed as continued to look for something. "Sorry, I guess I'll just have an orange." Fuck…There are no more oranges.. I looked over at her once moore and she was looking at the fruit bowl with her hand reaching out to it. She was in shock. "DIDN'T I JUST HAVE ABOUT WHAT? LIKE 5 ORANGES?!" Shit…

"Yeah but…well you see…Miku had no more leeks to throw at Kaiko and well…She grabbed the oranges as a last resort and they broke." Rin was still staring at the fruit bowl, her hand still stretched out as she slowly turned her head, as you would see in a horror movie..which is sort of happening right now.

An unhappy Rin is not very good….

Third Person P.O.V

While Rin was murdering Len with there Roada Rora, Over with Teto, things weren't going very well over there either. "Kaito is MINE!" The furious teal-haired pigtailed freak screamed as she pulled on one half of Kaito's Scarf. "NOOO" Cried the Dark blue haird version of Kaito. As she pulled on the other half of Kaito's scarf. "Wait my scarf!" Kaito screamed as he was eating…his delicious frozen treat. The Drill haired girl was on the phone screaming into it. "Len! Luka? Rin! Someone please pick the fuck up! I can't take this!…..

To Be Continued… ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito P.O.V

Miku and Kaiko were once again fighting over me…. This has GOT to stop already. Rin has already gotten hurt and Len was fucking Furious, and I can't have my poor sweet ice cream in any danger. Because if I guess something bad happens to Rin..

**FLASHBACK**

"The ice cream's gonna get it." Len said

Whimpering in fear you would have to agree that Len can be serious…

**FLASHBACK END**

So this is why I better stop this.. I don't know who to choose..Miku is a psycopath and if I don't choose her…more harm will be done, and If I don't choose Kaiko …well she will cry and kill Miku for me. See how amazing my life is. It's a Lose Lose situation.

Let's just hope no ice cream will be harmed….

Teto P.O.V

I swear to fucking god, if Len or Rin don't pick up this fucking phone I'm going to fucking kill someone. All I need is Momo to make that happen. I dialed the phone once again. …..

Beep…Beep…Beep…..Disconnected….

0.0.…

"WHAT!" I dialed again.

Beep…Beep…_Riiing….Riiing_…

"H-hello?" a voice whispered. "God Dammit LEN! I SWE-" "Shhhhh…..Teto you don't want Rin to hear…I've got to go…you can handle Miku Kaiko and Kaito for a little longer while I cam Rin down..or call the SWAT team right?..Thanks." Len said

"W-Wai-" Beeeeeeep…

GOD NOOOO! I Looked over at Miku kako and Kaito….damn it….

I sighed…. I dialed a familiar number on my phone

Beep…Beep…riiing….Riiing…Riiing…

"Yes? Who is this?" a Cheerful little voice spoke. "Momo…I need your help. Get Master."

Rin P.O.V

Once I FINALLY found Len he offered to buy me some more Oranges and I happily agreed, and now we are at the Convenience Store.

Until all hell broke lose…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the LOOOONG wait everyone…I'm in the middle of moving and I have final Exams coming up..also A Band Concert so I have to practice…but…I will be making a lot more for you guys sooooo Enjoy!**_

**Len P.O.V**

Of course being the way she is…Rin had to pick a certain orange that was below all the other oranges, and well the manager yelled at all of us. So as we are heading home Rin has been upset. Its really bugging me but she hasn't said a single word since we left. I bought her the oranges, so that isn't it. Maybe that she feels…ashamed? Wait..She's Rin she never feels fucking ashamed! "GAHHH Why the hell are you upset!?" "…" She said nothing so maybe I did something wrong.

"Oh? Nothing I'm just tired.." *Facepalm* That's all I really COULD do at this kind of moment..Of course..she feels tired from chasing me everywhere. We finally got to 'The Vocaloid Mansion' But something seems off. Maybe because of Kaito, Miku….an…d

*Facepalm* I ran inside and grab the phone. Rin was looking at me like I was stupid and pointed next to her.

There, right next to Rin, was none other than a vicious looking Teto, That is about to beat me with her damn bread. Next to Teto is obviously Miku Kaito and Kaiko. With Momo and Master behind them aswell.

"Oh, um.. Hi, Teto?"

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGAMINE!? YOU LEAVE ME AT MY PLACE WITH THESE FUCKING PHYCOS?!" everyone paused.. "Phycos?!" The three said in unison. Teto ignored the annoying people and ran at me with her bread high in the air

"Stop!" Master announced. Teto immediately stopped and everyone turned their attention towards Master.

"None of you CLEARLY get along so I have no choice but to give you these..Momo?"

Momo walked to each and every one off us to give us a Different colored star.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Rin Yelled. Momo handed me a yellow one.

The star had a little circle in the middle of it so I pressed it and it was unbelievable…

**Miku P.O.V**

Momo gave me a teal..ish colored star. It had a circle in the middle which confused me a little bit. I heard something and shot my head up to look at what was happening. Len was glowing…LEN WAS FUCKING GLOWING! He had a cute outfit on..not like his shota self..but…better actually. BUT.. My life for Kaito is still here!

Len had a white cape on with a bunch of stars around his white and Black shirt. Len was also wearing whit pants with yellow shoes and the Stars were Yellow..or Gold. His hair was the same. Still a messy ponytail and next to him was a cute little chibi character of Len.

On top of Len and Chibi Len there was a health bar… I looked over at Rin and she was blushing. Haha..this will be fun later..

"So, as you can CLEARLY SEE! If you press the circle in the middle of your colored star, you will change into your own character. Along with your very own sidekick. Your job is to protect each other from harm, as well as fight these bad monsters." Master said.

"Well… Where ARE the "Monsters"?" I HAD to ask. Master told us to follow him and once we did he opened a Silver door and inside it was a portal..

"Goodbye.." Master smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark place...I could still see everything but...it was strange..

What happened...I felt something hurt inside my head...Great another damn headache "Rin!" i heared a familiar voice.

It was Len, I noticed when he ran over to me and he looked worried. "Rin! Rin! Wake up!"

"O-Oww..." I slowly sat up holding my pounding head...I felt like throwing up right now. I must've hit a fucking rock or something because seriously... No just no.. I felt something on my head and then something else lift me up, and i just full out freaked the hell out. "Calm The hell down, Rin!" Len said to me. He was looking down at me sort of more worried than he was originally.

"What?" i asked him. "Are you alright?" He was seriously worried..i sort of felt bad that he had to make sure i was alright. I nodded. Then i looked around. No body else was here.. Just me and Len. I looked back up at len and he looked like he was fully aware of what shitty situation we were going through. "What are we gonna do?" I asked a little worried. I didn't want anybody else here well because... I sort of like Len, More than a friend but let us save this for when we are not in a fucked up planet.

Len stood up, which caught me off guard and freaked out which freaked Len out. He looked down at me startled, and i just nervously laughed with a tear drop icon at the side of my head. He started walking to these random places, and it was pretty quiet for a while. I decided to NOT say anything that would piss him off because he was getting a bit frustrated..

I hope everythings alright..

**Kaito P.O.V**

I woke up from an amazing dream of ice cream...

I lazily sat up with my stomach grumbiling..obviously because Kaiko just HAD to steal my last ice pop. Speaking of which, I don't see Kaiko here. I don't see Miku either..I got up and instantly fell down.

"Aghh.. Fuck!" i yelled. My head was spinning and my legs were tired as hell. I looked around and there was nothing around. Where the fuck IS everybody anyway? "Anyone! Help?!"

I saighed. Yeah no one's gonna find me here. I dont even know where the fuck i am anymore. I can't remember a damn thing. it's no use anyways, screaming and shouting. I aint no little girl waiting for my heroooo...IDEA! i looked everywere for it until it started glowing and i quickly grabbed the mysterious object. It was my dark blue star that i got from Master. But that's all i can really remember.. after that.. i grabbed my dark blue star carefully and pressed the circle that was in the middle and I instantly started to glow. I had on what looked like what a prince would wear, A blazer with gold on the shoulders (_**I Dont know what they are called! Sorry!)**_ with blue pants. Gold on the side too.

It was actually pretty comfortable. I could easily get used to this i thought and i smiled. I started to walk when all of a sudden my star started to glow again.. and a little character was wearing the same thing as me. "Konnichiwa! How are you today?" The character Exclaimed. I was kind of suprised, maybe..he can help me find the others.

"Hey umm, would you be able to find my friends?" I said. I was hoping he would say yes, and then i would be on my merry way..

"Nope!" It exclaimed ..happily? Why the hell is this thing happy? Why does it look EXACTLY like MEEEE! "Why Can't you?!" I was really getting fucking pissed. I'm stranded on a damn planet with this thing, with no clue on where my friends could be. The character never answered my question so i started to walk away. I seriously can't be bugged anymore about this shit. I need to find Len or Miku.. Maybe they know what the fuck is going on here.

"HEY!" I heared something whine from behind me. I was the character floating to me.

"Why did you leave me behind?" I said. By now i was soooo fucking irritaded.

"Can't you just please tell me where my friends are?" I asked hopeful. It looked to the ground.. looking ashamed for some reason and i wondered what happened...

"I can't show you because i don't know where they are. I lost track of them while i was eating my ice cream.." Wait...did it just say..ICECREAM...ok seriously Kaito.. This is no time for food you need to find someone quickly! I sighed and looked around for something that could help us in anyway. but there was still nothing. "C'mon.." I said looking down at the ground motioning the miniture me as i walked away. It only smiled and floated along by it's newly found partner...


	5. Sorry,

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHey everyone... I'm sorry but i wont be making another chapter today.. Im going through a horrible relationship problem and i really just need time to get back to normal./strong/span/p 


End file.
